En Tus Manos
by Esplandian
Summary: El origen de Pinoko se entrelaza con el conflicto entre un genial demonio, un "vampiro", y la terrible ambición humana. Las habilidades quirúrgicas del increíble Dr. Black Jack le serán de poca ayuda al enfrentarse con el reino de lo sobrenatural. Hiatus.
1. Rumores y reclamos

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Black Jack, del Manga y Anime homónimos, así como todas sus situaciones, son propiedad de Osamu Tezuka.

**Nota de Autor:**

Creo que este es el primer fic del Dr. Black Jack publicado en español. Está dedicado a una chica muy especial de Chile, Rancagua: Pamela (blackjack).

El enfoque de esta historia será en lo sobrenatural—con un ligero X-over de otras series de Tezuka—, aunque contendrá algo que vagamente se le podría llamar romance. Gran parte de la trama derivara del capítulo 'El Nacimiento de Pinoko," que es quizás una de aquellas instancias en que la serie raya en lo terriblemente oscuro y siniestro. Tono que se mantendrá en esta historia.

Para entender un poco más de Black Jack y Pinoko, les recomiendo leer **"Lo Siniestro en el Noveno Arte"** escrito por Pablo Nieto.

El presente fic explorará la respuesta a varias preguntas: ¿Qué es lo que Black Jack realmente siente por su asistente Pinoko?, ¿Por qué no ha decidido darle un cuerpo adulto a pesar de sus increíbles habilidades?, ¿Qué ocurrió con los extraños poderes paranormales de Pinoko, los cuales poseía cuando aún era una malformación en el cuerpo de su hermana gemela?

Bueno, aquí se intentará responder a todo eso, quizás no con la mayor delicadeza, ni con la mayor prontitud (ya que les aseguro que se ocupara mucho tiempo para llegar al final) pero espero que esta primera instancia sea de su agrado.

* * *

"**En Tus Manos"**

**Capitulo 1: Rumores y reclamos**

_Un fic de Black Jack y Pinoko_

por

Miriam Puente (Esplandian)

Kuroo Hazama, mejor conocido en los círculos de la medicina cómo el genial pero clandestino doctor Black Jack, había amado sólo una vez en su juventud. El romance empezó y terminó con un solo beso; y desde entonces, decidió no depositar su afecto en ningún otro ser humano por lo que le restara de vida.

Siempre había sido cuidadoso de no desarrollar afección alguna por alguien, en especial por una mujer. Pero poco a poco, y sin darse cuenta, —de la forma más inesperada—, el amor llamo por segunda vez a su puerta. Ya no era aquel que llego en su juventud, cuando aún era un interno, sino aquel tipo de amor que imperceptiblemente florece en el corazón como una flor salvaje; por eso no le reconoció.

Le daba la extraña impresión de que había estado con Pinoko siempre, tanto que era esencial para él. Ella era una mujer en el cuerpo de una niña. Si bien su comportamiento era infantil la mayor parte del tiempo, no lo eran sus intuiciones y habilidades a la hora de asistirle. Ya el personal del hospital se había acostumbrado a Black Jack y a su enfermera Pinoko, aunque no por ello seguían admirándose de aquel par tan inusual.

Aquella cicatriz que recorría el joven y apuesto rostro desde la frente hasta la mejilla izquierda, la cabellera azabache dividida por un mechón blanco y aquel anticuado traje victoriano—negro como la reputación del doctor—, contrastaban con la belleza perfecta e inmaculada de la alegre niña de cabello cobrizo. Los jóvenes internos siempre mostraban sorpresa cuando estos, al preguntarle a la pequeña si era su hija, recibían como respuesta que era la esposa del oscuro doctor. El doctor pos su parte, no asentía ni negaba aquella afirmación.

Más se sorprendían los jóvenes al ver a la niña asistir al habilísimo doctor en las operaciones; y aprendían que era sabio no preguntar nada relacionado con la vida personal de aquel siniestro personaje.

Murmuraciones, rumores, a eso se reducía su existencia para quienes le rodeaban en los fríos pasillos de aquel hospital. Black Jack, el hombre con las manos de Dios; un vampiro de la medicina que exprimía hasta el último céntimo de sus opulentos clientes.

Los doctores temblaban al verle entrar al quirófano. "Debe ser un demonio. Un brujo," exclamaban con una mezcla de asombro y envidia al ser testigos de su renombrada destreza y acierto con el bisturí. Al final del día, se sentían aliviados de entregarle un maletín con la cuota acordada.

Black Jack parecía distante, quizás hasta prepotente en su trato con ellos. Solamente Pinoko le conocía lo suficiente para comprenderle, pero aún cuestionaba al doctor por sus motivaciones para permanecer cómo una leyenda negra. Sus buenas acciones ella las conocía, su dedicación a los pacientes, su bondad para quienes no podían pagar sus servicios, su eterno aire de tristeza, y su casi imperceptible dulzura.

No tardaron Black Jack y Pinoko de salir del hospital.

—Pinoko, déjame ayudarte con eso. Tu cuerpo artificial no resiste tanto esfuerzo.

—_Ushted_ bien _shabe_ que _necechito_ el ejercicio. _Esfuersho_ o no, no _shaldre_ de este _cashcaron_ sin él— replicó Pinoko mientras terminaba de subir el maletín del doctor a la parte trasera del auto.

—Bien, haz lo que gustes.

—Chenchei, dijo que había _poshibilidades_ de que me diera una nueva prótesis.

—Eso depende de cómo te desarrolles en estos próximos diez meses. Aun así, esta clase de esfuerzo no contribuirá mucho que digamos, pero si quieres persistir, bien por ti.

— A _veches_ creo que _sholo_ lo dice para _moleshtarme_. Tengo _añosh_ en _eshte_ cuerpo, y sabe que quiero ser adulta— se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad enérgicamente.

—No entiendo cuál es la fijación por cambiar tu aspecto. A mí me pareces perfectamente bien tal y como eres—. Le contesto el doctor encendiendo la ignición del auto—. Aunque alguien se embellezca por fuera, no deja de ser quien es por dentro: No se puede cambiar la esencia de la persona.

—Tiene _rashon_. Pero usted no me notará hasta que no tenga una apariencia de adulta—. Pinoko se volvió a él de la forma más intensa posible, al mismo tiempo de que trataba de modular su voz para parecer más madura—. Al menos no de la forma en la que quisiera que usted me notara.

—No digas tonterías. Eres básicamente la única compañía femenina que he tenido en toda mi vida, que más atención podría darte.

—_Chenchei_, puede que _ushted_ sea un genio… ¡Pero a veces es de lo más _despishtado_!

No cruzaron palabras durante el transcurso del viaje. Black Jack se estaba acostumbrando a los constantes roces con Pinoko desde hace meses, a sus desplantes, a sus silencios; parecían un viejo matrimonio disfuncional. Siempre era más sencillo dejarla ser que afrontar todo aquello. Además, tenía una larga lista de pacientes en lista de espera. Algunos eran casos verdaderamente fascinantes; otros, mero producto de la vanidad humana. Por suerte, esta vez no había ninguna urgencia real. Igual, tenía muchas otras cosas en que ocupar su mente que no fueran los berrinches de su asistente.

La carretera. La lluvia. El camino a casa era largo…


	2. Ráfagas y Brisa

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Black Jack, del Manga y Anime homónimos, así como todas sus situaciones, son propiedad de Osamu Tezuka.

"**En Tus Manos"**

**Capitulo 2: Ráfagas y Brisa**

_Un fic de Black Jack y Pinoko_

por

Miriam Puente (Esplandian)

Para Wato, había algo de romántico en las mañanas después de la lluvia. Se debía quizás a que las flores y los arboles parecían más vivos que antes, y a que las suaves aglomeraciones de cumulonimbos daban la sensación de que el cielo era aun más claro e interminable.

Abrió la ventana. Todo rebosaba en vitalidad bajo el roció matutino, y en el aroma de tierra mojada mezclado con la usual esencia portuaria. Dejó que el denso aire marino llenara sus pulmones, mientras pasaba sus dedos entre los cortos mechones castaños claro.

Amaba el sabor de la sal en su boca, como la promesa de un beso, de un beso robado pero secretamente correspondido, cómo la calma en los labios después de una tormenta de negativas; igual que la penumbra nocturna que precede al día y su claridad.

Dejó caer sus parpados. En su imaginación juvenil lo vislumbró a "Él," porque días como estos eran heraldos de su recuerdo. Porque los ojos, dos o tres, o aun mas, no bastan al ser llenados con la visión de la persona amada.

Era inusual verla en este trance, recargando sus brazos en el marco de la ventana. Tales pensamientos no iban bien con ella, mucho menos considerando el ultimo encuentro con "Él". Sacudió su cabeza y retomo un semblante decidido. Practicaría kendo para librarse de la "debilidad" que se había permitido.

Con reverencia, tomó la magnífica espada "shintai" que adornaba la pared de tapizado claro. La inspeccionó detenidamente, cerciorándose de que no hubiera ninguna astilla suelta. Sus ojos miel centellearon, y sus facciones delicadas se tornaron duras.

Letal a sus escasos años, arte—marcialista por gusto y vocación, siempre había tenido el corazón de un guardián. Amaba a los que protegía con celo y pasión, y haría todo por sus amigos sin importar en el peligro que se encontraran. Había hecho de la protección de Sharaku Hosuke su cruzada personal. Cualquiera que aterrizara un dedo sobre el probaría la furia de su espada. Si no era así, dejaría de llamarse Wato Chiyoko.

Su nombre real y legal seguía siendo Wato Chiyoko. Su padre, un sacerdote Budista, decidió que lo mejor para ella era mudarse con el Sr. Kenmochi y Sharaku. Tendría mejores oportunidades educativas de esa manera. Ella y su padre nunca habían sido particularmente cercanos, recibía más amor de otros que de su propia familia consanguínea. Su nueva familia la conformaban ella, Sharaku, el Profesor Kenmochi, el Doctor Subuta, Kumiko Honma, y Tetsu. De alguna manera, también habían terminado por adoptar a Pinoko.

Por suerte que el señor Tetsu (a quien llamaban cariñosamente "Higeoyaji" o "Master") siempre cuidaba por todos ellos, y hasta había cambiado su prolífica tienda de tallarines por el modesto café "TOM" solamente para estar a su lado. Por mucho que lo negara, sabía que esa era la verdad.

Tetsu era el único nexo que tenia con la vieja vida que había llevado. Recordó como aquel hombre de mediana edad, llenito, amable, y de poblado bigote al que tanto querían resoplar "El cambio de aires, como el cambio de negocio, hace bien al bolsillo y al corazón."

De vez en cuando extrañaba a sus viejos compañeros de secundaria y a otros variopintos personajes que le rodearon en su pueblo natal: al nervioso Osamu; al manso Takashi; al fortísimo Bankara; al vándalo de Toka; al entrometido policía Unmei; y a Moa, la exótica ave mascota de Sharaku. Parecía que habían pasado siglos desde entonces.

Bien, no era tiempo de perder la concentración. La muchacha parecía etérea, una translucida hada de delgadísimas y largas piernas. Tenía un cierto aire andrógino gracias a su cortísimo cabello y a las ropas holgadas que gustaba usar durante el fin de semana. Su actitud confiada, casi desafiante, constituía una curiosa paradoja a su delicada hermosura.

"¿Por qué tiene espinas la rosa?"

En un golpe que hubiera derribado a cualquiera, con una agilidad inigualable, propino con la punta de la espada de bambú un corte limpio y certero. El muñeco de práctica había visto mejores días.

Con la destreza y la fuerza que la convertía en capitán del equipo de kendo de su preparatoria, embistió de nuevo.

"Para proteger su belleza"

La fricción del impacto hubiera causado una herida grave, de no ser porque el objetivo no era un ser humano sino un objeto inanimado.

Reconoció el sonido de la porcelana al romperse. Notablemente resignada, Wato volvió a colgar su espada, e inmediatamente se precipito escaleras abajo.

En la cocina, un muchachito calvo, con una edad que parecía rondar los doce, trataba en vano de recolectar rápidamente los fragmentos de porcelana que poblaban el piso.

— ¿Sharaku, que crees que estás haciendo? — La joven de cabello castaño era particularmente intimidante cada vez que posaba los brazos sobre sus caderas. Para cualquier persona adulta, ella era una preciosa y temperamental chica adolescente; pero para su actual interlocutor, Wato era la mismísima encarnación de la furia.

—Ummm… nada. – contesto el chico dócilmente recogiendo los restos de la taza que acababa de romper. La bandita en forma de equis, que llevaba justo en la frente, era un testimonio claro de su torpeza.

— ¿Con que nada, ummmm? Yo diría que es una pieza más para tu contador. A este paso nos quedaremos sin vajilla—ya podía imaginarse la cara del Señor Kenmochi a su regreso y futura inspección de la alacena.

—Ya sabes que la alacena está un poco alta, y mi estatura no me ayuda—, un ligero rubor cruzo sus mejillas mientras se rascaba la nuca—, perdona que…

— ¿Perdona? ¿Cuándo empezaras a actuar como un hombre? No puedes seguir comportándote así toda la vida, pudiste haberme dicho que…— Wato capto una cacofonía proveniente del cuarto de televisión. Apretó los dientes tratando de contenerse. — ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que apagues el televisor cuando no lo estés viendo?

Bajando la cabeza sumisamente, Sharaku volvió su atención al piso.

—Disculpa…— susurró cerrando sus manos con los guijarros entre sus palmas.

Ella ya empezaba a preparar una vehemente perorata, cuando observó un par de gotas de sangre deslizarse desde el dedo índice de Sharaku. Instintivamente, el chico se llevo la herida a la boca.

Si había algo con lo que la impetuosa joven no podía era con la simpatía que le causaba cualquier clase de dolor ajeno. Respiro hondo y relajo su cuerpo. "Paciencia, Wato, paciencia".

—Espera, no hagas eso—. Ella le tomó la mano, y abriendo el grifo de la cocina le indicó que se lavara la cortada con abundante jabón. Buscó en el botiquín de primeros auxilios lo necesario, mientras que con la mano restante, alcanzó una toalla limpia. — A ver, sécate las manos.

Le lanzo la toalla con tal vehemencia que Sharaku casi se trastabilló.

Acto seguido, Wato humedeció un algodón con unas gotas de desinfectante. El chico miro horrorizado la etiqueta del frasco.

— ¡Eso me va a doler!

— ¡Te va a doler mucho más si se infecta!—hábilmente, ella lo capturó por la cintura— Deja de moverte.

La lucha duro unos cuantos segundos, y culminó con Sharaku portando una segunda bandita sobre su, correctamente desinfectado, dedo índice.

—Listo — sonrió Wato con su mejor talante. Nada como una buena lucha para animarle—. Ahora, a apagar ese televisor— .Vertió el contenido de una jarra en dos vasos que había depositado previamente en una charola.

—Espera, van a pasar una película sobre extraterrestres que esta increíble. ¿No quisieras verla conmigo?

Después de todo, se lo debía a Sharaku. Tenía la impresión de estar siendo demasiado dura con el últimamente. Había tenido demasiada presión en el club de Kendo, y con su vida en general.

Media hora de botargas que hacían de alienígenas, malos efectos especiales, y sombras proyectadas por camarógrafos inexpertos no era precisamente lo que Wato esperaba. Claro estaba que el concepto de "increíble" que Sharaku tenía no era del todo compartible con el suyo.

Era imposible creer que ambos tenían casi la misma edad, y que habían estado en el mismo grado de secundaria; eso, entre otras muchas cosas que, de contarse, dejarían a muchos sumidos en la incredulidad…

Para motivos prácticos y legales Sharaku y Wato eran hermanos. Aunque eso no era del todo cierto tampoco era una completa mentira. Generalmente ella tenía que actuar como su guardián o su madre.

"Hermanito," de alguna manera esa palabra sonaba falsa, incorrecta. Ella la uso cuando Sharaku se encontraba en peligro de muerte, y al enfrentar al Doctor Black Jack. Curioso que de allí empezaran nuevas aventuras junto con el prominente "sensei" y su autonombrada esposa. ¿Pero y las suyas propias? ¿Donde habían quedado?

Ahora la vida era más que pacifica en este nuevo pueblo, con el Señor Kenmochi constantemente de viaje y con Sharaku desenvolviéndose mejor cada día. Varios de sus problemas se habían esfumado, justo como "Él" se había esfumado su vida.

Una silueta envuelta en humo aparecía en la pantalla. Supuso que debía ser el "malo" con ese usual "MUAJAJA". Ella no entendía cómo es que "eso" podía gustarle a Sharaku, que temblando, le daba un sorbo a su jugo de naranja. El ser supra humano sostenía en su mano derecha una especie de tridente rojo y luminoso, y en la frente un amuleto resplandecía. Pese a lo bizarro, aquella imagen le recordó algo, a alguien…

"Ahora ya lo sabe, señorita Chiyoko. No se puede confiar en él plenamente, él no es humano. Es mejor que lo olvide. "

No era que ella le hubiera olvidado a "él", porque bien sabía que no era así. Admitía que lo imaginaba en el viento, en la lluvia, en los atardeceres fugaces de naranja y albatros. Estaba totalmente consciente de ser la eterna esclava de su oscuro carisma, y era por eso que no había querido verle en casi un año. La vida era segura así. De todas formas, ¿Qué le diría? ¿Volvería a caer presa de su maliciosa sonrisa? ¿Y "él" le invitaría a acompañarle en alguna de sus "búsquedas"? ¿Cómo explicaría "su larga ausencia"?

Era tonto que una película cómo aquella le hiciera sentir ese vacio en el estomago, y una carencia de ese otro tipo de afecto que no admitiría abiertamente. Recargó su nuca en el sillón, y giró su cabeza. Por un momento pensó que si Sharaku tuviera más confianza en si mismo, si su actitud fuera diferente, tal vez…

A su lado, el muchacho abrazaba a Pogo, su vieja y querida muñeca marrón como si esta fuera a protegerle del villano. Cada vez que Wato expresaba desagrado por su actitud de apego infantil hacia el objeto en cuestión, él siempre insistía que era "una figura de acción". La falda y la flor que hacían de accesorios negaban por completo esta última afirmación. La verdad era que ella profesaba una antipatía natural hacia el "monigote", y por mucho que lo negara, la hacía sentir celosa. Tontamente celosa.

"Es por el bien de todos, Wato-san"

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ansiaba tanto verlo de nuevo, pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, especialmente desde aquella ultima vez…

Egoísta como siempre, ansiaba también la emoción y los viajes, con todo y sus peligros. Las ruinas, tumbas, reliquias, y misterios de una civilización perdida cautivaron su imaginación y su corazón una vez. Claro que las prohibiciones del Profesor Kenmochi le habían puesto fin a todo aquello.

Fingiéndose interesada en la programación—que en ese momento consistía de un gigantesco autómata metálico tratando de apoderarse de una ciudad—, Wato le dirigió una mirada de reojo a Sharaku. El chico estaba completamente absorto, tanto que hasta Pogo había resbalado de sus manos para caer directo al piso. En su frente, la banda en forma de cruz era una tentación imposible de ignorar. A la chica le brillaron los ojos.

Un grupo de científicos discutían, y parecía que finalmente habían encontrado un artefacto capaz de controlar al desaforado gigante (que de alguna forma, también era un artefacto extraterrestre).

Y en su cabeza, repleta de sed de aventura y de deseos adolescente, surgió la macabra idea, casi perversa de…

La tentación era grande. Wato alargo la mano dispuesta a remover la famosa "equis", aprovechando que la concentración del muchacho estaba en alguno de los planetas ficticios que mencionaban en el televisor.

No esperaba que el chico tímido y bajito la evadiera con tanta rapidez.

—Ey, Wato… ya sabes lo que dice mi papá sobre esto… que por ningún motivo debo de quitarme la bandita.

—Lo sé, pero él no está aquí ¿O sí?— remarcó en tono juguetón.

Sharaku sabía perfectamente que en esta clase de juegos ella siempre terminaba por ganarle. Ya bastante tenía con que Kong y sus amigotes lo acosaran en la escuela, como para que encima Wato hiciera lo mismo en casa. Por alguna razón esto no le daba buena espina, ella nunca había hecho algo así antes.

—Este… voy a salir a jugar un rato…— decidió aventurarse. Estiró el brazo para alcanzar la perilla de la puerta. Una mano de aspecto delicado, pero firme, se aseguro de que no consumara sus planes de escapatoria. Ella era lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que la puerta se abriera.

— Ah, pero sino has terminado tu tarea—la adolescente lo tenía acorralado, y sonreía tranquila en anticipación de su asegurada victoria.

—La termine ayer, por eso no te preocupes—. Si tan sólo encontrara una forma de escapar…

Un tarareo agudo y rítmico proveniente del exterior fue la respuesta a sus plegarias: Era Pinoko que pasaba frente a la acera, desplazándose alegremente con dos bolsas de comestibles. Más que caminar, perecía rebotar. Ella era su única oportunidad… no, ¡Ella era su salvación!

Wato se abalanzó sobre Sharaku, tropezando con la aborrecida "Pogo" y llevándose junto con ella los vasos de inacabado jugo de naranja.

Lo vio saltar por la ventana como una ráfaga.

—Demonios—la muchacha bufó en notable frustración, separando sus cabellos bañados en el líquido anaranjado. Sharaku ya no era tan torpe como antes, y se había vuelto lo suficientemente rápido como para escabullírsele.

Cruzó sus brazos y se asomó por la ventana. El muchacho calvo ya le había dado alcance a la adorable pelirroja y, cómo el caballero que era, se ofreció de voluntario para cargar el mandado que ella llevaba.

Wato no pudo evitar sonreír mientras exprimía el borde de su camiseta. Pinoko era siempre tan oportuna, y parecía que los entrenamientos en defensa personal que impartía eran considerablemente efectivos. De todas formas, Sharaku volvería antes del anochecer: Justo a tiempo para una revancha.

**Notas de Autor:**

No sé si ya habrán adivinado de quien está enamorada Wato, pero puede que se lleven una sorpresa.

Disculpen la tardanza en esta segunda entrega, pero me parecía que el segundo capítulo original nos adentraba demasiado pronto a un mundo oscuro; todo sin reparar o introducir a varios de los personajes que participaran. Decidí reescribir la historia por completo, para poder ofrecerles algo con ese aire de frescura que tiene la serie de anime.

El mundo de BJ que se presenta en este fic tiene algunas ligeras modificaciones, y es una combinación entre el manga, las tétricas OVAs de los 90s, y la más reciente adaptación al anime (que, en mi opinión, es bastante acaramelada). Además, presentará un ligero X-Over en ciertos personajes secundarios.

Gracias por sus comentarios y lecturas.


	3. Mitsume I: Demonio y Sal

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Black Jack, del manga y anime homónimos, así como todas sus situaciones, son propiedad de Osamu Tezuka.

_**A Youweon, Lisa Mustang, Amelia Badguy, Elizabeth Salazar, y a todos nuestros hermanos Chilenos: Salud y vida, hoy y siempre.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"**En Tus Manos"**

**Capitulo 3: Demonio y sal**

_**Saga Mitsume**_

**Un fic de Black Jack y Pinoko**

por

_Miriam Puente (Esplandian)_

Justo al límite de la vigilia, entre la bruma del sueño y del recuerdo, donde la vorágine de la tempestad y el trueno tropical coinciden en que, en este mundo, sobreviven los demonios que les dominaron, el último de ellos sonríe orgulloso y arrogante.

La silueta corresponde a la de un chiquillo, pero la voz áspera indica que no se trata de un juego infantil. La formula demoniaca, que ningún niño debería ser capaz de entender, mucho menos de pronunciar, se vierte en los oídos al igual que se vierte la sal en las heridas.

…abutoru damuraru

omunisu nomunisu

beru es horimaku…

Es la invocación, cuya traducción se pierde en las ruinas de una ciudad ya muerta, el recordatorio de que la era del hombre no ha sido la única en este mundo, pues las civilizaciones nacen y perecen. Un haz de luz rojiza, cómo un sol poniente, se materializa al dictado de su amo en un tridente que no es ni de roca ni metal. El arma viviente retorna a ÉL con la impaciencia de un cóndor que espera el día en que retorne la guerra, y con ella la muerte y el festín.

El ojo —y los ojos—se entornan en el añil de la penumbra templada. Una tenue luminiscencia celeste se cuela en los bajorrelieves, revelando así jeroglíficos nebulosos en los desgastados muros de piedra. La única lágrima salada se entremezcla con el agua.

El intermitente crepitar de la lluvia, que hierve al caer sobre la incandescencia roja del báculo, no lo distrae en lo absoluto: escucha el eco de pasos femeninos.

A un gesto autoritario de su mano, el arpón, y las letras se disipan como chispas moribundas de las que sólo queda aquel distintivo rastro sulfuroso: el inconfundible sabor que posee toda magia.

Su astucia malévola se aviva como fuego al viento, al escuchar su nombre salir de los bellos labios de su contrincante; y obedece al impulso de echarse a correr con la intención de alargar su reencuentro. La obliga a seguirle por los innumerables galerones del derruido templo, donde hiedra y lluvia la hacen tropezar. Como un signo de revancha, la acorrala en su propia persecución. Ella no se amilana ni cede: ama la revancha tanto como él.

Las miradas convergen en absoluto magnetismo.

—Tú…akuma…demonio —ella restalla en aparente oposición, pero el reencuentro entre ambos es eléctrico; irresistible como la fragancia nocturna de la madreselva.

—Puedes detenerme, pero no para siempre—chasquea la lengua, retando a su persecutora con fingido desdén.

No pueden ignorarlo: se aman con aquel fervor que raya en la insensatez. Y él, en todo su poder y su sapiencia, siempre caerá en pos de ella.

La potente descarga de un trueno lo deslumbra, y su eco le produce la impresión de inalcanzable lejanía. Poco a poco, la sucesión del tiempo lo adentraba en la amnesia, aquella neblina que recubría gran parte de su vida. En el último atisbo de la enrarecida memoria, surge una ráfaga fresca: ELLA en su uniforme de marinero; su pañoleta roja… y su amor como la brisa.

***

— ¡Te gané, te gané!

—Es fácil correr cuando no cargas mandado—protesto el muchachito, pausando para reganar aire; la cuesta que llevaba a la modesta vivienda de Black Jack era empinada, claro que a Pinoko parecía no afectarle en lo absoluto. Era difícil creer que una niña tan pequeña podía cargar semejante volumen de verduras día tras día.

—Al menosh quedashte en segundo lugar.

En tercer y último lugar les seguía una perra amarilla, moteada de curiosos parches marrones y blancos. Todo en ella se oponía a la acción, e invitaba la completa inactividad. Se desplazaba lentamente, con toda la languidez perruna que su larguirucho cuerpo le permitía, honrando al movimiento fundamental de la música del que provenía su nombre.

—Largo, no te quedesh atrásh. Tenemosh que preparar comida para el doctor.

Los brincos sobre el entarimado, y las estridentes carcajadas le anunciaron a Kuro Hazama que su tranquila lectura matutina había llegado a su inevitable fin. Resignado, Black Jack dio un último sorbo al café antes de retirarse a su estudio y terminar de leer el correo.

Aparte de los efectivos entrenamientos en defensa personal, Pinoko ofrecía un curso completo que instruía al alumno en todos los aspectos teóricos y prácticos necesarios para convertirse en un buen esposo—o al menos eso era lo que ella publicitaba. La lección de hoy era: "Para sher un buen esposo, esh necheshario ayudar a tu esposa en la cocina". Sobraba decir que Sharaku era el único alumno.

Después de una demostración práctica de "Higiene báshica para la cocina moderna" (con Largo como auxiliar), y de una ilustrativa sesión de "Curry: todo lo que neshechitas saber y nunca quisishte preguntar", Sharaku decidió que hubiera sido mejor no saber (ni preguntar) todo lo referente al curry "eshpechial" de Pinoko.

En cuestión de minutos, y gracias a la cooperación entre alumno y maestro, el olor a fuego, a limpieza, y a comida invadió el lugar.

—Por tu notable deshempeño, te hago entrega de un platón de curry eshpechial.

Había algo en la consistencia del curry que simplemente no le gustaba, pero no se atrevía a desairar a su compañera de juegos.

—Ah… gracias Pinoko chan. Espero no causarle molestias al doctor…

—No digash eso, nosh da mucho gusto que te quedesh a comer con noshotros. Aparte de los pachientes, el doctor no recibe muchas vishitash.

Y sobraban las razones para ello. La desvencijada casa de madera era inspiración de tenebrosas historias que circundaban entre los estudiantes de la secundaria Shiokou; en ellas Black Jack recibía títulos semejantes a: Doctor Parches, Jack el estafador, el Hombre de Negro, el Siniestro Fantasma del Risco, y el Tenebroso Doctor Frankenstein. De no ser por Pinoko, Sharaku seguiría creyendo todas esas leyendas.

Cuando se conocieron, Pinoko lo había salvado de ser apaleado por los bravucones escolares. Le sorprendió ver como Kong y sus secuaces huían de una niña tan pequeña, que proclamaba a los cuatro vientos tener "diechiocho" años. De allí en adelante, se convirtieron en entrañables amigos y constantes compañeros de juego.

Pese a no parecer mayor de siete años, Pinoko era decidida y segura de si misma. Era fuerte y valiente. Pero lo que Sharaku admiraba más en ella era su capacidad de percibir, más allá de las apariencias, lo mejor de los demás: le había brindado su amistad a un inseguro y miedoso muchachito con un vendaje en la frente, sin jamás preguntar sobre la verruga que se encontraba debajo; había convencido al doctor de curar y adoptar a Largo, aun cuando la perrita callejera le había robado su monedero; y había auxiliado a un padre desesperado a recuperar a su familia, aun cuando este había irrumpido en la casa del doctor con intenciones de robarla. Pinoko creía en los demás y sus capacidades, mucho más de lo que ellos creían en sí mismos.

A Sharaku le agradaba la compañía de Pinoko, porque a su lado no importaba que él fuera más o menos bajito, más o menos tímido, más o menos raro, porque a fin de cuentas eran amigos. Y a él tampoco le importaba que ella dijera tener dieciocho años, o que asegurara ser la "esposa" del doctor. Así que supuso que tampoco importaba que él tuviera quince y le gustaran los juegos y los misterios. El resto de los muchachos de su edad crecían desaforadamente, y definitivamente se interesaban más en el sexo opuesto que en los extraterrestres y el ocultismo. Bueno, a él también le interesaban las chicas… Kumiko ya le señalaba constantemente su gusto por las muchachas fuertes. Se sonrojo un poco al llevarse una mano a la nuca. Si, si le gustaban las chicas fuertes, una en especial…

—Piiiiiinokoooooo chan—canturreó para llamar la atención de la autonombrada "esposa" del prominente cirujano.

— Ummm—contesto la tierna pelirroja acomodando su plato y el del doctor en la mesa principal

— ¿A qué vamos a jugar hoy?—inquirió el muchacho al terminar de distribuir los cubiertos y las servilletas. A su amiga siempre se le ocurrían los mejores y más interesantes juegos.

Pinoko se llevo un dedo índice a la barbilla, y de reojo alcanzo a vislumbrar un viejo armatoste que descansaba en un rincón de la cocina. Era un regalo de Sharaku, y utilizaba el aparato para encontrar las llaves perdidas del doctor, pero seguramente también podría usarlo para otros fines…

— ¿Y shi bushcamos tesoros?—la atención dividida de la enfermera hacía gala en toda situación — _¡Chenchei, la comida eshtá servida!_

Un apagado "_voy_" surgió desde la oficina de Black Jack.

— ¡Perfecto! Seguro que encontraremos alguna reliquia misteriosa.

La imaginación y curiosidad del chico eran extremadamente activas, aun para los estándares de Pinoko. Una de las actividades predilectas de Sharaku era escarbar, y era considerablemente bueno en ello. Al igual que su padre, desentrañar misterios era lo suyo.

***

Tenía la entera certeza de que hasta la más pequeña— aparentemente insignificante— figura de barro contribuía a revelar, pieza a pieza, parte del misterioso legado de antiguas civilizaciones. Su poderosa convicción y su entregada dedicación como antropólogo lo mantenían lejos de su hijo, de su tierra natal, y de toda comodidad.

La sofocante humedad de la selva, acompañada por el incesante zumbido de los mosquitos, desalentaba las visitas de cortesía que el Profesor Kenmochi pudiera recibir. Generalmente asumía que las visitas adineradas que llegaban en avionetas eran amistades de Subuta, así que no le dio mucha importancia al helicóptero que aterrizo a una distancia prudente del campamento. En verdad le extrañaba que su socio, el Doctor Subuta, le anunciara que había un visitante esperándole en la choza que servía de estudio.

Kenmochi limpió el sudor de su frente, y peinó con los dedos su grisácea cabellera con con el propósito de encontrarse presentable. La costumbre general era dar un tour por la excavación; todos los puntos a negociar se trataban afuera, y no en la oficina. Sacudió su poblado bigote para eliminar cualquier inesperado rastro de arena; sin duda, el visitante tendría que ser alguien ejemplar.

La luz de la ventana dibujaba la prominente nariz del visitante, que de perfil, le daba a aquel distinguido caballero entrado en años una semblanza con un águila real—un ave que, aunque gallarda y hermosa, no deja de ser un eficaz depredador. El hombre de traje claro escrutaba cada uno de las reliquias ordenadamente dispuestas en los sencillos libreros, las recorría como si fuera el dueño absoluto de cuanto moraba en la modesta oficina.

—Duque Red Makube, pero que sorpresa tan grata. Disculpe sino tengo una silla que ofrecerle a usted y a su acompañante…

En marcado contraste a la distinción natural del duque, su acompañante— que en ese momento observaba el único memento familiar presente en el estudio— tenía esa desagradable palidez azulosa de quien no ha pasado suficientes horas bajo el sol.

—No se moleste profesor, nuestra visita será breve. Le presento a mi consejero y asistente personal, el curador Skunk Kusai— a la sola mención de aquel nombre, el curador de amplia frente y sebosos mechones rubios regreso la fotografía enmarcada que escrutaba con tanto interés a su lugar, y le extendió la mano al antropólogo.

—Un placer—la nariz redonda pronunciaba la curva de la amplia boca, que se torcía en una sonrisa casi obscena. Bajo las casi inexistentes cejas, los ojos hundidos le brillaban con ese genio que puede calificarse de oportunismo.

—Mucho gusto— a Kenmochi le costaba disimular. Ni el costoso traje, ni los lustrosos zapatos, ni el elegante sombrero bastaban para atenuar el aura de suciedad que desprendía ese individuo. Si no conociera el buen juicio del duque pensaría que su subordinado era poco menos que un criminal.

—Estaba en conocimiento de que era el orgulloso padre de un muchacho, pero no de que tuviera una hija—apunto reacomodando el marco de la foto familiar que Kenmochi conservaba sobre la mesa que hacía de escritorio—, crecen rápido. Mi único hijo acaba de comprometerse.

—Lo felicito de todo corazón.

El antropólogo no recibió respuesta a su calurosa cortesía. Los ojos del duque habían descubierto, abandonada en un rincón, una bellísima lanza carmesí. Tal fue el impacto y la fascinación que le causo, que contra toda convención, limpió la suave capa del protector polvo con sus dedos.

—Profesor, recuerdo su poética descripción. _Mitsume es la deidad del terrible poder contenido. Sin duda es una interesante alusión de los antiguos al hombre iluminado, cuya lanza lo une en un pacto con el cielo, o quizás al latente potencial humano. _Captura perfectamente el carácter de la lanza de Mitsume.

El doctor de pobladas cejas se alegro enormemente, más por la afinidad que por el halago. Había temas que apasionaban al profesor Kenmochi, y encontrar un hombre de mundo con el que pudiera dialogar a sus anchas—sin prejuicios o preconcepciones de por medio—era un verdadero hallazgo. De haber estado ambos en condiciones de igualdad, seguramente se hubieran convertido en grandes amigos.

—Señor Makube, jamás me habían recitado una línea de mi opera prima "_Mu:_ _El Misterio de la Cultura Primigenia"_; ni siquiera yo puedo recitarlo de memoria. En verdad, usted es un autentico conocedor.

—No soy sólo un conocedor, sino un coleccionista. Nunca adquiero una pieza nueva sin haber investigado de antemano sobre su origen y procedencia. Es por ello que decidí visitarlo personalmente Profesor Kenmochi.

—Le agradezco su consideración.

—Como sabrá, me gusta rodearme de objetos de poder. Tuve la oportunidad de admirar la afamada lanza de Mitsume. Pero ciertamente mi memoria no registro la viva tonalidad roja…

—Fue producto de una exhaustiva y reciente labor de restauración.

— Impresionante. Y las letras, ¿las ha descifrado?— palpó los grabados que sobresalían de la liza superficie de la reliquia.

—No por completo—para propósitos explicativos, el profesor retomo la fina arma señalando los casi invisibles caracteres—, varias son arcaísmos de la lengua Lemur.

Ante semejante aclaración, Kenmochi recibió la completa atención del señor Red Makube y del apático y desagradable curador.

— ¿Acaso existe una escritura de mayor antigüedad? Sé que ha tenido contratiempos financiado el proyecto de traducción de lo que usted, tan elocuentemente, bautizó como lengua Lemur. Le ofrezco convertirme en su benefactor. Claro, eso si usted me lo permite; y si decide venderme la lanza del dios Mitsume.

—Su oferta es en verdad generosa, pero…

—Nombre el precio— exclamó estirando una mano para recibir la chequera y la elegante pluma fuente que su asistente le procuraba.

— Siendo sincero, esta reliquia es de un valor antropológico incalculable y…—le costaba decirlo—no esta a la venta.

Por un instante, a Kenmochi le pareció ver que la ira cruzaba las aristocráticas y agradables facciones del empresario.

—Le sugiero que lo reconsidere. Quiero su respuesta final al cierre de su próxima exhibición, en el Museo Antropológico de Kanto— la voz aterciopelada del duque enmascaraba la prepotencia de quien acostumbra hacer su voluntad.

—Lo tendré en mente.

Kenmochi diviso como el helicóptero del Duque Red desaparecía en el verde horizonte, hasta convertirse en un insignificante punto negro.

Se sentó en una roca al notar que las piernas le temblaban, y se llevo las manos a la sien, en donde nacían los mechones blanquecinos originados de sus preocupaciones. Visiones de destrucción lo atormentaban, una tras otra, como arpías que se abalanzan sobre carroña. Justo cuando había empezado a olvidar…

Una asertiva y gordinflona mano lo tomo por el hombro, dispersando así a las terribles invocaciones mentales.

El profesor volteó para encontrar un familiar y mofletudo rostro en el que, entre los incontables pliegues, asomaban un par de pequeños e inquisitivos ojos que pasarían desapercibidos de no ser por los redondos y reducidos lentes que los enmarcaban.

—Vaya que la has hecho buena.

—Subuta kun, es mejor así.

—El Duque Red Makube no suele irse con las manos vacías, mucho menos concederle plazos a escolares como nosotros; en verdad debe de apreciarte mucho.

—Y es por ese aprecio que me es preferible ganarme su enemistad.

—Tú siempre tan dramático. ¿Qué te pidió que le vendieras?

—Quiere al cóndor rojo—indicó con ceñuda gravedad.

Subuta era un biólogo con un acercamiento práctico a todas las situaciones—fantásticas o no—que la vida y la antropología le presentaban. No era de extrañarse que el escaso cabello que bordeaba su calva se mantuviera castaño.

— Dale lo que quiere. Acostumbra pagar el doble del precio original, así que estas de suerte— al sentarse, su notable retaguardia casi desplazó a Kenmochi del asiento rocoso.

—El cóndor no es una simple reliquia, y su dueño original puede reclamarlo en cualquier momento…ya sea por accidente o coincidencia…y si eso sucede no quiero que nadie resulte herido—la desesperación cambiaba su explicación en suplicio.

—Un riesgo incluido que tendría que afrontar, además ya no sería nuestro problema.

—Es fácil decirlo cuando ÉL no trato de hervirte en la bañera de tú propia casa. Lo único que su mente es capaz de idear es nuestra completa, y total, aniquilación. Todo fue mi culpa… sino hubiera abierto la puerta ese día…

—No te tortures. Si te hace sentir mejor, a mi me utilizó como escalón humano; así que, por favor, no te hagas la víctima. En mi experiencia, y si lo pones en perspectiva, su actitud es la misma que la de un inquieto adolescente. Con dos muchachos en casa, deberías de reconocer la necesidad apremiante que tiene por tú atención y aprobación.

—No lo justifiques, un "inquieto adolescente" no pretende llamar la atención fundiendo edificios, ni convirtiendo el cerebro de sus compañeros de escuela en tallarines instantáneos. Y jamás ganara mi aprobación si continúa invocando arpías programadas para destruirnos…

—Ah, como olvidar lo de la arpía… Pero no podrás negar que avanzamos prodigiosamente en la interpretación de los jeroglíficos.

—Recuerda que durante la traducción casi se nos salió de control; de no ser por nuestros intentos de usarlo para nuestros egoístas propósitos nada hubiera sucedido. Sin querer, puse a Wato y a Sharaku en peligro, y eso es imperdonable.

Si, ambos habían creído ser capaces de controlarlo para agilizar el proyecto de traducción; su equivocación les valió el acoso de un ave infernal por el equivalente a dos horas, y un recibo de varios ceros por la reparación de sus coches. En cuanto a los muchachos… esos dos siempre salían bien librados. En la opinión de Subuta, las arpías y los encantamientos eran "gajes" del oficio.

— Piensa en el dinero y en las influencias, en las puertas que se nos abrirán el venderle un insignificante cacharro a Red, en especial ahora que su hijo va a contraer nupcias con la hija de los Monzeki…

—Ni el dinero ni las influencias nos salvaran si ese—le dolía asignar semejante titulo a un ser viviente—, ese demonio decide fulminarnos. Pensé ingenuamente que ÉL se había humanizado; pero su comportamiento nos lo dejo muy claro. Y ciertamente no tendrá compasión por Red si se entera que vendimos su preciado artefacto.

El biólogo suspiró al enjugarse, con un pañuelo, el sudor de su porcino rostro. Por experiencia propia, había comprobado que los "demonios"—contrario a los humanos— eran incapaces de cualquier distinción moral, y por lo tanto eran incapaces de la crueldad deliberada.

—Hay personas peores que las más terribles imaginaciones, y el duque Red es una de ellas— Subuta trago saliva, las gafas iluminadas de codicia se apagaron un poco—. Ya nos han cerrado muchas puertas por nuestras investigaciones. A nuestra edad, lo aconsejable es conservar lo que se tiene y aprovechar las oportunidades que se presentan. También debes de pensar en el futuro de Sharaku y Wato…

La mayoría atribuían el encanecimiento prematuro de Kenmochi a las preocupaciones inherentes a su puesto como jefe de excavaciones, a su idealismo plagado de desengaños, y a la aprensión ocasional que desencajaba su naturaleza afable. Pero la verdad distaba mucho de cualquier suposición…

¿Por qué presentía que aquellas cosas que se había esforzado por sepultar resurgirían en un espectacular retorno?

***

— ¡No me vuelvash a contar tus _groteshcas_ historias!

— Pero es cierto, el viejo camino al cementerio es por aquí. Antes, muchos lo transitaban para llegar a la ciudad desde el valle y las montañas, sobretodo en tiempos de guerra—el muchacho soltaba una explicación tras otra mientras recorrían la reducida porción de campo enclaustrado entre la ciudad y la casa del doctor.

Pinoko bostezó, la búsqueda de tesoros era tardada…

Entre el bosque de arce y bambú se abría un barranco semicircular junto al sendero.

La pelirroja paró en seco.

— ¿Sharaku, que tal si intentamos allí? Sheguro que puede haber muchos tesoros —señaló un montículo en la ladera, donde raíces y hierbas surgían como tentáculos en espera de presas.

—Debe ser un nido de liebres, es mejor seguir adelante y concentrarnos en la busqueda.

La pequeña asistente confiaba enteramente en su intuición, y no permitiría que su compañero la ignorara.

—Vamosh— jaló a su amigo por el chaleco, con tan mala suerte para el calvo jovencito, que este perdió el equilibrio, trastabillándose con una roca, y cayendo exactamente en el barranco que prefería evitar.

—Piiiinoookooooo-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan—chilló al resbalarse cuesta abajo. El detector de metales había amortiguado la caída, y de no ser así le hubiera dolido mucho más. Ya se imaginaba la cara de Wato cuando lo viera llegar cubierto en tierra y pasto…

Por su parte, Pinoko cargaba con una pala de jardinería y ágilmente evitaba tropezar con las raíces o resbalarse con la tierra blanda, mientras Largo tomaba su tiempo bajando la pendiente.

— ¿Sharaku, te encuentras bien?

—Al menos no me rompí nada… ¡pero no tenias porque jalarme!— por costumbre, se sobó la cabeza, mientras Largo le lamia el rostro con intenciones de curarle los numerosos raspones, exactamente como si se tratara de uno de sus cachorros.

— ¿Jalarte yo? Pero si yo odio la _violenchia—_dijo la pelirroja, quien tuvo que intervenir ante la sobreprotección de Largo.

—Si, como no. Lo mismo dice Wato…

Saliendo de su estupor, el chico noto que luz roja del triciclo alternaba intermitentemente con una luz verde. Los dos niños sonrieron.

—Te dije que mi intuición femenina nunca fallaba.

Sharaku pasó el artefacto sobre la ladera, por un área de tres metros de diámetro, en la que el foco del detector cambiaba de intensidad.

— Vaya, creo que tenemos más de un tesoro.

— ¿Qué podrá sher?

El muchacho de las banditas palpo la tierra. Si no supiera que absolutamente nadie rondaba por ese barranco, diría que alguien había revuelto el limo recientemente; supuso que se debía a la lluvia. Se sentía impaciente, pero ni así perdía su usual cortesía.

—Hay que averiguarlo, y como tú lo descubriste, las damas van primero—ofreció Sharaku, indicándole a su amiga el sitio donde la tierra era más blanda.

Tan pronto como la pala de jardinería se encajo en la tierra húmeda, se escucho un golpe solido. Sharaku y Pinoko se voltean a ver sorprendidos, y prosiguen escarbando. El barro cedía fácilmente ante las ávidas manos.

Primero se revelan varios rostros de piedra, después los cuerpos amorfos disimulados en el desnivel del barranco.

—Que feos… parecen _ojisho-shama._

Ella recordaba haberlos visto las tiernas estatuillas durante los numerosos viajes que emprendía con el doctor. Las que había conocido vestían en túnicas de roca o de fieltro rojo, y sus rostros placidos e infantiles sonreían a los viajeros; pero estas eran diferentes, oscuras y tétricas, como si se tratara de contenedores sin alma…

—Son Ojizo-sama. Se cree que tienen poderes espirituales y que protegen a los niños, pero también a los viajeros y a los ancianos. Generalmente ellos cuidan de algo o de alguien; al menos esa es su función, pero estos no tienen capas…

Sharaku los escruto con interés, en su opinión había algo que no cuadraba. Se rasco la frente tratando de apaciguar el picor que lo aquejaba cuando meditaba demasiado. La perrita Largo también parecía presentir que algo no checaba del todo, pues olisqueaba a los pétreos guardianes con sospecha. No era que él les tuviera miedo, estaba acostumbrado a los diferentes ídolos mortuorios que su padre traía consigo; pero estos ojizo-sama en particular parecían tener un efecto curioso en su mejor amiga, quien los observaba pensativa. Era como si le robaran algo, su sonrisa, o su usual alegría…

—Pinoko-chan, ¿Te dan miedo?

Un viento frio soplo entre los arces.

—No, por shupuesto que no— reafirmo con su usual autosuficiencia— pero tengo que regresar a preparar la cena.

En el corto trayecto hasta la clínica de Black Jack, el pasto adquirió el mortecino tinte sepia del atardecer. Sharaku se quedo en el porche, observando las nubes deambular en el horizonte, como negras pinceladas sobre un lienzo azafranado. Alegó que Wato se enojaría si se demoraba, pero la verdad era que no se atrevía a entrar a la casa del doctor con los zapatos y la ropa cubiertos en lodo: no quería causarle molestias extras a su compañerita.

—_Curry Eshpecial_ para ti y Wato— anunció la pelirroja presentándole un contenedor transparente repleto del mencionado platillo. El chico sonrió en apenado disimulo, y recibió la generosa porción que le ofrecía.

—Gracias, Pinoko chan. Volveré mañana para continuar con nuestra excavación. El doctor se sorprenderá cuando le digas de nuestro hallazgo.

—Ni una palabra, quiero que sea _sorpresha_.

Sorpresa…o coincidencia que semejante ocaso le pareciera perfecto al calvo muchacho para confesarle la verdadera extensión de su afecto a su mejor amiga.

— Pinoko chan, yo…yo… quiero decirte que…— hesitó confundido, olvidando lo que quería decir, y a quien… ¿a quién? Involuntariamente, evocó memorias fragmentadas de atardeceres como ese, de una silueta en lo alto de una escalinata, de un juramento pronunciado con la vehemencia de una voz que no era la suya (que no podía ser la suya).

— Si _quieresh_ más curry dilo con toda confianza.

—Te lo agradezco mucho. Será mejor irme, no quiero que Wato se enoje conmigo— seguramente la muchacha ya estaba furiosa, en especial después de que él se escabullera por la ventana…

La niña de corto vestido rosa y camiseta amarilla, como buena anfitriona, se quedó en el porche hasta que la apresurada silueta de su mejor amigo se le perdió de vista. La búsqueda de tesoros los había dejado un poco agotada, pero aun necesitaba guardar el famoso detector de metales.

Arrastro el pesado armatoste hasta el closet donde descansaban la escoba y otros artículos de limpieza. De todos los aparatos que Sharaku construía con objetos descartados, este era el más interesante. Después de que la casa en el risco fuera destruida por la bomba, Pinoko y Black Jack iniciaron un peligroso viaje alrededor del mundo. A su regreso, Sharaku les regalo su invención para que encontraran los pocos documentos enterrados bajo los escombros. Pinoko sabe que el detector de tesoros era su forma de decirles, elocuentemente, que su amistad era su mayor tesoro.

Pinoko ríe al escuchar aquel familiar crujido del piso de madera. Conoce tan bien los hábitos de Black Jack, y en menos de un minuto ya le tiene servida la acostumbrada taza del vespertino café oscuro.

—Se tardaron—expreso secamente, y prosiguió a consumir casi la mitad de su bebida.

— ¿Cheloso?— le inquiere su sonriente asistente con un remedo de coquetería femenina.

Kuro Hazama casi se ahoga ante semejante pregunta: solo Pinoko era capaz de tan descabellada ocurrencia. Ella era la única persona capaz de arrancarle un sonrisa—o una sonora carcajada— al tétrico doctor.

—No she burle…—dijo zampándose una de las galletas con las que acompañaba el café.

Black Jack entendía a la perfección que los pucheros de Pinoko— que muchos adultos calificarían de "adorables"—eran una clara muestra de indignación.

—No te enojes. Te traeré un regalo al regresar de mi viaje.

— ¿Dijo viaje? Iré por mi equipaje, no tardo— contestó entusiasmada al enterarse de la noticia.

—No me acompañaras. Además, acabas de comprar un espejo de feria que costó el equivalente a un boleto de avión. Tendrás que aprender a administrar mejor tu sueldo de enfermera.

—ACCHONBURIKE— exclamó la pelirroja al apretar ambas mejillas con las palmas de sus manos.

—No hay _chenchei_ ni _acchonburike_ que valga. Necesito que te quedes en casa, ya que Largo es una pésima guardiana— el doctor alzo la voz deliberadamente, pero la mencionada mascota continuó meneando la cola y rogándole por una galleta de mantequilla —además necesito que me notifiques si surge algún paciente grave.

—A la orden, doctor. ¡Pero no quiero enterarme de que se eshtara hospedando con mujeresh guapas!

—En ese caso tendrás que preocuparte, ya que me hospedare en la clínica Tatsumi, en donde el Doctor Kowa terminara su internado— Black Jack sonreía, anticipando la reacción de la pequeña enfermera.

Pinoko abrió la boca para protestar, pero el nombre Kowa le sonaba familiar…

— ¿El chaparrito?

—Exactamente— el sensei le mostro una hoja amarillenta, que la desconfiada "esposa" no dudo en tomar y leer ávidamente.

—Diche que es urgente, y que nos manda shaludos desde… ¿Bahía Shan-an-chuu-ga-ha-ma?

—Es Sa-n-zu-ga-ha-ma— corrigió el cirujano.

— Acchonburique, _esho_ dije. Bahía Sanzugahama, pero que nombre tan raro, _sheguramente_ es un lugar en medio de la nada…

—Se encuentra al noroeste, en Tohoku; y mi avión despegara en tres horas, así que me retiro— abruptamente tomó el maletín que previsoramente había ocultado debajo de la mesa, y se dirigió a la puerta.

— ¡Por favor, lléveme!—exigió la enfermera aferrándose a la capa del doctor, quien se esforzaba por abandonar el porche.

Black Jack suspiró.

—Pinoko, convertirse en adulto significa asumir responsabilidades; de nada servirá que te construya un cuerpo nuevo si tu actitud no es la de una mujer de tu edad. Si dices tener veintiuno, actúa como tal—. Cuídate, y cuida de Largo.

La pequeña pelirroja entendió que las palabras del sensei iban en serio. Justo antes de que el oscuro cirujano entrara al automóvil, Pinoko le despidió con su más radiante sonrisa:

— Que tenga un buen viaje. Largo y yo lo eshtaremos esperando.

***

La noche lo había alcanzado en su trayecto de regreso a casa. Entre la luz ambarina y artificial de los faroles, divisó a otro transeúnte que venía a su encuentro: era Wato.

Ella no mencionó nada con respecto al lodo que lo cubría, tampoco lo regano por llegar tarde: era su curiosa forma disculparse por lo de la bandita.

El muchacho sintió el borde del contenedor de curry en contacto con su dedo índice, el de la cortada infringida por la taza rota.

—Wato, tú no eras así… Me gustaba cuando pasábamos más tiempo juntos, cómo cuándo me defendías en la escuela, o me acompañabas a excavar—finalmente se atrevía a expresarlo, disipando con la última frase aquel temblor usual en su voz.

Caminaron bajo el alumbrado público sin cruzar palabra.

— Sharaku… ¿Recuerdas lo que te respondí aquella vez en el museo?

— ¿Qué tratara de ser un hombre?

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza.

—La primera vez te prometí que me encargaría de cultivar tu fuerza y tu espíritu, pero la segunda vez me preguntaste algo…— el tierno malva coloreaba su rostro cuando desvió la mirada— algo importante.

—Por alguna razón no puedo recordarlo, pero igual olvido muchas cosas—rascó su frente por el picor que le causaba la bandita.

Al llegar a la esquina que daba a su casa, ella pauso y dio media vuelta. Él vislumbro una fugaz y traviesa chispa en sus ojos. Sintió como el calor reclamaba su cara.

—Hosuke Sharaku, puede que recuerdes mejor si logras alcanzarme.

Tan pronto lo dijo, Wato se echo a correr, como si aguardara que él—o alguien más— la siguiera…

Y él comprendía que— sin importar cuan veloz fuera—ella lo esperaría siempre.

***

Se quedó junto al teléfono, acurrucada en la mecedora que daba hacia el ventanal; al doctor le gustaba ese sitio en especial, no por lo cálido sino por la magnífica vista que ofrecía. Cada vez que Black Jack salía de viaje ella repetía el mismo ritual. Pero en esta ocasión algo cambio; la pregunta inocente de Sharaku, como una suave corriente de agua, se precipita en su mente hasta convertirse en el tempestuoso mar que golpeaba contra el risco, desgarrando imperceptiblemente la roca y su espíritu.

"¿Te dan miedo?"

Recordó los rostros infantiles de los ojizosama, atrapados por siempre en una pétrea e inamovible niñez. Se los comería el viento o el mar, como a las piedras desquebrajadas que descansaban en la costa. Aquellos que guardaban el camino jamás crecerían, y nunca conocerían la vejez… o el amor…

No, eso no le sucedería a ella, el doctor jamás lo permitiría. Sonrió y sacudió su cabeza.

—Vamosh Largo, hora de dormir.

La perrita le siguió lentamente por el pasillo. Pinoko no tardo en ponerse un camisón blanco para después asear sus dientes y su cara. Cepillando su melena rojiza, examino un instante la perfección de su rostro sonrosado y sintético: los enormes ojos, las larguísimas pestanas, los delicados labios, y la perfectamente esculpida nariz. Ese rostro—ese cuerpo—era un cascaron artificial…

"Que niña tan adorable, parece una muñeca."

"¡Tengo diechiiiochoo años!"

Tan pronto apago la luz del baño se dirigió hasta el dormitorio. Se detuvo ante el espejo de feria, que no era sino un capricho suyo al que Black Jack había accedido. La imagen distorsionada que le devolvía la pantalla le daba la ilusión de ser una alta y delgada joven, pero el reflejo disperso de Largo la devolvió a la realidad. La pequeña asistente sintió el suave contacto del cálido pelaje con su mejilla. Pinoko abrazo al perro amarillo de vuelta con infinita ternura.

"¿Crees que lo diga? Ya shabes, que diga que nos quiere…"

* * *

**Agradecimientos: **

De nuevo, gracias a todos los lectores: flordezereso, Yuweon, Dr. Facer, lisa-mustang, Amelia Badguy, Shadow Shaw Phantom, geor, Elizabeth Salazar, kakashilove78, ··¤Alis-chan¤·· , Diego, al "socio sucio" de NOMICA( felicidades a ambos por su admisión a la facultad de medicina),y a los tímidos anónimos.

**Notas de autor: **

Cuando mencione que este fic sería una mezcla entre el manga, el anime, y las OVAs me refería a que tomaría determinados aspectos de cada uno: la atmosfera oscura y el ritmo lento y anecdótico de los OVAs; parte de la caracterización de BJ y Pinoko (cómo el detalle del espejo de feria o la edad de Pinoko) del manga; y los personajes secundarios recurrentes del anime—Largo, Tetsu, Sharaku, Kumiko y Wato.

El fic tendrá de tres a cuatro sagas. La saga Mitsume va a tener muy poco JaPino y se concentrara en el tema de la dualidad, por lo que se desarrollara en dos aventuras separadas de nuestros protagonistas.

Todos los personajes de la historia son parte del "Tezuka Star System" y han aparecido tanto en el Manga de Black Jack como en el Anime: el Duque Red; Skunk Kusai; el Doctor Kenmochi (únicamente en el Anime); y el Doctor Subuta (únicamente en el Manga). Así que ninguno de ellos es OC.

Haré las correcciones pertinentes al capítulo 2, que debió titularse "¿Cuantas referencias a otra serie de Tezuka puedes encontrar y cuanto OoC Wato puedes soportar?". Si alguien encuentra por lo menos seis referencias a otra serie de Tezuka en el segundo capítulo (y adivina el titulo del manga) le escribiré un one-shot/drabble de BJ con la temática de su preferencia. Sí, aunque sea un LEMON semi-yaoi Kiriko x Kei Kisaragi.

**Recomendaciones:**

Les extiendo una cordial invitación a leer las nuevas adiciones al fandom hispano de BJ:

**Un Ángel sin Memoria** por Elizabeth Salazar.

Un buen romance JaPino con triángulos/cuadrados amorosos. Apariciones especiales de Megumi Kisaragi y Rock Holmes.

**The Dark Nightfall** por Shadow Shaw Phantom y sess x kagome for ever  
Promete toneladas de suspenso y acción.

**Many days of solutide **por sess x kagome for ever y Shadow Shaw Phantom

Nuestro primer songfic, basado enteramente en el tercer episodio de BJ 21.

Sean amables y comenten el trabajo de tan bellas escritoras. n_n

_**Shadow Shaw Phantom:**_

Wato es bastante psicótica/psicópata/tsundere en BJ TV (aka. los episodios del maestro, del muchacho del garfio, de la idol escolar*, y el de Jaws), pero quizás me pase de la raya al exagerarlo con propósitos del fic. No fue mi intención cometer OoC y/o bashing con el personaje ni nada semejante, únicamente deseaba explorar una de las razones del porque Sharaku le tiene tanto miedo; y de paso dejar intuir al lector que su amor por la aventura (y su misterioso exnovio) "raya en la insensatez".

En otra obra de Tezuka, Pogo es una chica-mono,y reina de la tribu Poki, que le propone matrimonio a Sharaku. Él le profesa cierta correspondencia y apego, pero declina la oferta (y de paso conoce la ira de una mujer despechada, cuando Pogo se le abalanza para rasguñarle la cara). Su separación es trágica en el manga, y agridulce en el anime.

Pinoko y sus poderes redefinen el concepto de "tumor maligno", por lo que la reacción de su hermana gemela—aunque enteramente egoísta—es justificable. Sinceramente, un tumor parlante, que induce ataques suicidas en doctores y enfermeros no es precisamente algo reconfortante (mucho menos si no te permite llevar una vida normal y te hace escuchar voces). Una explicación a medias de la relación y situación de las gemelas aparece en la historia velada "Memorias visitadas" (おとずれた思い出).

En "El Pequeño Diablo" (小さな悪魔), Pinoko reconoce que sus sentimientos por el doctor encajan en el complejo de Edipo/Electra. Aunque aquí entre nos, BJ es el paragón del complejo de Edipo dado a su odio por Kagemitsu y por su amor desmedido por Mio, su difunta madre. El deseo de venganza de BJ por la muerte de su madre, faceta extremadamente atenuada en su versión anime, fue lo que lo llevo a reunir impresionantes cantidades de dinero después de convertirse en cirujano.

Me agradan mucho tus comentarios y preguntas. Phew, ¿Puedo mandarte un PM con sess x kagome for ever? ¿Cuándo nos deleitaras con el segundo capitulo de The Dark Nightfall?


	4. Mitsume II: Certeza y Tempestad

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Black Jack, del manga y anime homónimos, así como todas sus situaciones, son propiedad de Osamu Tezuka.

**Advertencia: **La historia se clasifica como supernatural, ya saben que esperar.

* * *

"**En Tus Manos"**

**Capitulo 4: Certeza y Tempestad**

_**Saga Mitsume**_

**Un fic de Black Jack y Pinoko**

por

_Miriam Puente (Esplandian)_

Paciencia es lo que sobra cuando existe la certeza.

Te quedas trabajando hasta medianoche, con el cansancio escociéndote las pestañas; pero tú sabes porque lo haces. Quieres encontrar la verdad, sabes que es obvia, pero que tus ojos simplemente no han logrado captarla en lo absoluto: por eso es que la buscas.

Ignoras el aguacero que golpetea en la ventana y al viento que parece solicitarte asilo. Eres un hombre de ciencia, así que no escuchas sus suplicas o sus advertencias; y continuas examinando los diminutos jeroglíficos grabados en la placa pétrea que te envió tú colega y mejor amigo.

Recuerdas la conversación que tuvieron por teléfono. Él te dijo que quería una segunda opinión, que confía en ti, que ya-sabe-que-sabes sobre su enfoque práctico (porque según él, todos los biólogos lo son), que usualmente no hay razones para dudar, pero esta vez las hay. No te permitió que le interrumpieras en su frenesí, empapado de esa alegría juvenil y esa ligera pizca de visión financiera que lo han caracterizado todos estos años; y concluyó explicándote que es una pieza clave, una pista, que los conducirá al enigma que han perseguido por tanto tiempo. Sabes que tiene razón.

La escritura de la placa no coincide con lo que te llegó por paquetería esta mañana, con lo que te entregó un hombrecillo delgado, de bigote y cabello rizado. Con una sonrisa nerviosa en su redondo rostro te repitió un viejo dicho de marineros "Carmín al amanecer, alguien ha de perecer", y te recomendó no salir de casa esa noche, pues pronosticaba una tormenta tropical. Bromeaste a causa de semejante pesimismo mientras de reojo leías en su gafete "Ham Egg", le diste una palmada en la espalda y le señalaste el amplio cielo azul de imperceptibles toques malva.

Reconoces que el Sr. Ham Egg no se equivoca en cuestiones meteorológicas, y te reprendes por el desvió de tu tren de pensamiento. Notas tu mente cansada, al sueño apoderarte de tus parpados; pero tu determinación se opone. Te concentras en los símbolos y los comparas, tratas de hacerlo… la lluvia se arrecia…

Oyes el timbre sonar— ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, saldría en una noche como esta? —, te asomas por la ventana del estudio que mantienes en el segundo piso. Tu vista no es tan aguda a causa de las horas extra que dedicas a tus investigaciones; detrás de la imponente reja de metal forjado, que separa tu propiedad del exterior, ves a una mujer casi desdibujada por la inclemente tempestad. Ni siquiera te quitas la bata de laboratorio, y bajas las escaleras con tus piernas entumecidas.

No tienes idea que al abrir aquella puerta cambiara tu vida irremediablemente. Tardas en abrirla, pues protectora se resiste (pero eres un hombre de ciencia, así que no lo notas); y cuándo lo haces casi caes de espaldas al encontrar a la mujer a escasos centímetros de ti. Posiblemente olvidaste el candado de la reja, si, así fue. Atribuyes el sobresalto al remanente llamado instinto. Te mantienes firme, amable, dispuesto a inquirir sobre sus circunstancias: el bulto que lleva en los brazos es suficiente respuesta. Ella te dice "tiene fiebre", que es grave.

La mujer pronuncia tu nombre, aunque tú jamás se lo hayas dicho. Sabe sobre tu trabajo, el "otro" trabajo (el que te gusta y otros creen que tomas como un pasatiempo), el que pone en peligro tu reputación como doctor e investigador, el que pone en juego tus inversiones…

"…Mitsume-zoku…"

Su voz es argenta e inusitadamente bella, más cristalina que el agua que escurre por sus ropas.

Es una mujer hermosa, aristocrática. Te admiras de sus exquisitas facciones, de su cabello negro y vibrante como el plumaje de un cuervo. Te distraes en la finura del suéter naranja que asoma bajo el impermeable. Te avergüenzas por adivinar los contornos de su cuerpo bajo la gabardina caqui, y por notar las botas negras que insinúan las torneadas piernas.

Sus ojos metálicos, cobrizos y chispeantes te descubren. Y cuando alza su bella faz hacia ti te revela lo que ocultaba el sombrero de ala ancha. Pierdes el aliento un instante, lo retomas al sentir el sudor frío junto a tu oreja izquierda. Abres la boca; se te escapa un grito ahogado, casi mudo.

Para cerciorarte cuentas, y cuentas de nuevo, y sobra uno, al que confundes por adorno hasta que te mira… ¡te mira y parpadea!... en su iris observas tierras hundirse entre el mar y el fuego, cadáveres que emergen…y en un microsegundo todas las deidades del mundo antiguo te hablan de extinción y majestuosidad, de lenguas que no serán habladas jamás, de ciclos sucesivos de muerte y renacimiento… y te aseguran que los demonios robaron secretos del tejido del cosmos, y embriagados de poder buscaron arrancarle el de la inmortalidad… y el pago de su soberbia fue la ruina.

Un relámpago: resolviste un enigma.

Y otro: como advertencia.

Otro: un mal augurio.

Crees simultáneamente que te venció el sueño, que la obsesión por fin te ha alcanzado, que se te seco el cerebro en un intento quijotesco por develar misterios, que te han trastornado las historias y las metáforas para ver aquello. Y lo único que puedes hacer, para no caer en los abismos de la locura, es preguntarle a la mujer el nombre de la criatura: eres un hombre de ciencia, un doctor.

Únicamente seis silabas—pero como te pesaran cuando las pronuncies—. Atiendes al pequeño paciente, los ojos de su madre clavados en ti cuando escuchas los latidos del diminuto corazón: como si fueran de una mártir, como si albergaran esperanza, como si creyeran en ti ciegamente… como si su certeza trascendiera a la muerte.

"Le confió la vida de mi hijo, protéjalo"

Entrelaza sus gráciles dedos, se inclina a ti como si se disculpara, y se dirige a la puerta de vidrio (la que no usas) que inexplicablemente se abre sin ser empujada. Intentas disuadirla en vano; en cuestión de segundos, la mujer ya atravesó tu patio, la reja de tu propiedad, y se encuentra a otro lado de la calle. Se detiene, te mira—los mira— un instante… se despide.

Un trueno.

La descarga la atraviesa, y su cabeza se vuelve luz antes de que su cuerpo impacte el suelo. Un eco, un ruido seco, el llanto del bebé irrumpe—como si supiera—, y tú te llevas las manos a la sien, horrorizado. El agua desciende y lava el asfalto, pero el nauseabundo olor del azufre y la carne quemada permanecerán impregnados en tu memoria.

Ni el inexorable paso del tiempo podrá borrar aquello de lo que esa noche fuiste testigo. Y te repetirás entre sueños, una y mil veces…

Si encontraras la verdad…

¿Pero a qué precio?

De golpe, un pronunciado bache en la carretera despertó al afamado Black Jack.

—Disculpe, Doc, pero el camino no recibe mucho mantenimiento por estos lares—se anticipó el jovencísimo taxista de melena castaña y uniforme celeste, al que muchos conocían como "Midnight".

—Al contrario, fuiste muy oportuno—había tenido una pesadilla. No recordaba mucho, excepto la impresión olfativa de un miasma sulfuroso—. Amanecerá pronto.

Desde la ventana contempló somnoliento los empinados acantilados que bordeaban un mar de tinta. Un punto amarillo surgía a lo lejos, evidenciando los riscos que se supondrían cavados por zarpas angulosas y retorcidas.

Al oeste, el ominoso bosque de pinos le competía en desolación desde la negrura de las rocas; una brisa opaca se esparcía, y cubría las montañas como lo hace una mortaja. Black Jack no se inquieto, era algo común dado a la geografía del lugar.

Midnight tomó el volante con más fuerza y disminuyo la velocidad, lo que helaba la sangre era el aullido del viento al chocar contra los costados del automóvil. Cuando la luz de los faros fue devorada por la espesa bruma se dijo a sí mismo, que de no tener una deuda con el Doctor, jamás se hubiera atrevido a conducir en aquella terrible ausencia de tráfico.

—Por algo dicen que en Bahía Sanzugahama desembocan los ríos del mismísimo infierno…

* * *

**Nota de Autor**: Midnight proviene de su serie homónima, en la que BJ aparece como personaje invitado. De nuevo, gracias por sus lecturas y reviews.


	5. Mitsume III: Viajero y Tótem

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Black Jack, del manga y anime homónimos, así como todas sus situaciones, son propiedad de Osamu Tezuka.

**Nota de Autor:** Lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto, tarde mucho tiempo para volver a recuperar los archivos originales de "En Tus Manos" de mi largamente difunto ordenador (ok, eso no es excusa), cuya pérdida si acortó mis deseos de seguir escribiendo la historia. Pero eso sí, ¡no pienso dejarla inconclusa!

Confieso que tengo la extraña sensación de que hay un rinconcito en el infierno reservado para los escritores de fics que no actualizan seguido, y en donde son puestos a fuego… manso…

Sin más explicaciones:

"**En Tus Manos"**

**Capítulo 5: Viajero y Tótem**

_**Saga Mitsume**_

**Un fic de Black Jack y Pinoko**

por

_Esplandian_

El camino cuesta arriba era demasiado estrecho: ningún automóvil podría transitarlo. Midnight supo que su jornada de trabajo había llegado a su fin, aunque se sentía un tanto culpable por dejar a su siempre tacaño y oscuro pasajero en semejante desolación.

—Oiga, doc… ¿está seguro de que no quiere que lo acompañe? —ofreció el muchacho de melena castaña al volante.

—No pienso pagarte tiempo extra —respondió con un azote de puerta, para después dirigir su mirada hacia tupido bosque de bruma que ocultaba el resto del sendero. El canto de las gaviotas y el rugido del mar a sus espaldas le daban un toque totalmente surreal a la escena, nada común si se le comparaba con el bullicio urbano al que el taxista estaba tan acostumbrado.

—Nadie se lo está pidiendo, y de todas formas nunca me paga —respingó—. Es sólo que este lugar es algo… no sé… me da mala espina, eso es todo —declaró el joven, recargando un brazo en el borde de la ventanilla—. He visto muchas cosas raras, créame, pero este lugar se lleva las palmas.

—Contrajiste una deuda conmigo por mis servicios médicos, y todavía está vigente. No pretendo que la saldes tan fácilmente —una media sonrisa del hombre de negro—. ¡Ahora retírate antes de que decida cobrarte el doble! A fin de cuentas no tienes licencia para conducir —puras amenazas vanas salían de la boca del clandestino cirujano, al menos cuando se trataba de Midnight.

—Ni usted para cortar y abrir gente —rió el conductor, captando las indirectas—.Cuídese, Doc; o al menos trate de hacerlo hasta dentro de tres días, para cuando venga a recogerlo.

Un quemón de llantas y el ruido del motor llevado al límite contaron como una segunda despedida.

—Y Pinoko se queja por como manejo… —suspiró sorprendido, no exentó de admiración, por la velocidad con la que el taxi surcaba las curvas de la desierta carretera. Acto seguido, levantó su maletín y emprendió su recorrido cuesta arriba, sorteando pinos y arces en su paso a paso sobre el camino fresco con el rocío matutino.

Llegó hasta un claro marcado por unas estatuillas de roca, ofrendas de frutas secas e incienso largamente apagado descansaban a los pies de las efigies antropomorfas. El aroma de la leña y el humo se arreciaban detrás de la niebla, y una figura encorvada y vaga se dirigía a su encuentro, hasta ese cruce de caminos en medio de la nada.

"_Cuando camino al este, el viento sopla_

_Cuando camino al oeste, la lluvia cae._

_El caprichoso viento lleva el aroma, _

_que guía mis pasos en los senderos._

_Lo que a tu vista escapa es de otro mundo._

_Cómo el dolor, cómo el deseo, _

_Cómo el amor, nunca lo vemos."_

La extraña reverberación de la cadencia se aferró a sus oídos. Era un hombre de ciencia que no creía en apariciones o sucesos inexplicables, aunque no descartaba las coincidencias ni los encuentros inesperados. A fin de cuentas, su vida había estado llena de ellos.

Crujir de hojas y el roce de un bastón con el suelo, un cuerpo delgadísimo cubierto de harapos y remiendos, y en la espalda una bolsa que desprendía olores penetrantes de ungüentos y pomadas. Con la tonada todavía en su garganta, el otro viajero de rostro huesudo y curtido le dirigió dos ojos desiguales y secos.

—Biwamaru… —había tardado en reconocer al acupunturista y viejo rival.

—Buenos días, Doctor Black Jack—era una voz desgastada pero amable —. Reconocería el olor a desinfectante y sangre en cualquier lugar. ¿Qué lo trae por este paraje tan poco transitado?

—Lo mismo que a ti.

— ¿Pacientes? No huelo enfermedad, usted debe estar equivocado.

El acupunturista errante y el cirujano clandestino habían competido a causa de los pacientes, al menos, un par de veces. Consciente el incómodo silencio, Biwamaru notó el descreimiento del "demonio de la cirugía", como él lo llamaba.

—Doctor Black Jack, le aseguro que aquí ya no hay enfermedad alguna; vengo desde Valle Younenki, aquí en Sanzugahama solamente voy de paso… y por muchas razones. Aquí no hay olor a enfermedad, aquí no hay nada para ninguno de nosotros…

—Jumn, tal vez sea el azufre de las aguas termales lo que te confunda. Ahora si me disculpas…

El errante se interpuso, bloqueándole el paso y haciéndole parar en seco.

—Mi olfato nunca me ha engañado— garantizó el ciego palpando su aquilina nariz—. Si te dijeron que había un enfermo, entonces te están mintiendo...

—No me han especificado nada. Puede que sea una malformación —añadió cortante.

—Puede… pero este sitio no es lugar para ti. Tú tienes el don de la vista, te será difícil asimilar lo que encuentres. En memoria de Hyo Jisai, el forjador, te advierto que tu vida puede estar en peligro si entras a la villa. Tal vez usted no crea en el destino, pero yo sí…

—Bien —exhaló el cirujano con exasperación—, al menos dime que es lo que se supone que es tan malo como para que busque el teléfono más cercano, de media vuelta, y me retire…

—_No desafíen a los dioses del cielo y de la tierra. Vivan humildemente. La vida y la muerte lo son siempre. El arte de la medicina es otra cuestión_ —recitó el ciego, dándole la cualidad de una letanía— ¿Sabes qué significa?

El joven doctor asiente; conocía las palabras, eran las últimas escritas por las magníficas manos de Hyo Jisai, el forjador de espadas, su legado para él y el acupunturista.

—Lo sé. Pero no podre juzgar la situación del paciente si no voy a echarle un vistazo. Además no contestaste a mi pregunta.

— No es un frase dicha en vano, muchacho. Los demonios de Sanzugahama desafiaron a los dioses y cayeron más estrepitosamente de lo que era posible caer, si ellos pudieran hablar… ¿qué nos dirían desde sus malgastadas tumbas?

Una pausa, y las ramas de los árboles se removieron.

—Son supersticiones, Biwamaru. Son solamente cuentos que campesinos supersticiosos utilizan para asustar a sus niños.

—Eres joven y necio, pero respeto tú decisión —el acupunturista le obsequió una sonrisa condescendiente—. Al menos se te ha advertido.

—Entonces me retiro. Hasta luego Biwamaru, gracias por los acertijos—dijo al darse una media vuelta, continuando con su camino, con la voz gangosa a sus espaldas…

—Si el destino lo quiere nos reencontraremos, Doctor Black Jack.

Ambos viajeros reanudaron su transitar entre la bruma que se disipaba bajo el sol de la mañana, y el lúgubre canto del acupunturista fue distanciándose hasta entremezclarse con el rugido del mar, como un eco vago y lejano.

"_Lo que a tu vista escapa es de otro mundo._

_Cómo el dolor, cómo el deseo, _

_Cómo el amor, nunca lo vemos."_

De hecho, era necesario verlo para creerlo, o por lo menos una adormilada Wato necesitó tallarse los ojos para asegurarse de no estar alucinando: el olor del curry, el arroz recién cocido, y el aceite hirviendo no era el tipo de espectáculo que se encontraba todas las mañanas.

— ¿Sharaku-kun?

Apenas terminó de pronunciar el nombre cuando el aludido ya tenía acomodados los cubiertos sobre el desayunador y le ofrecía, caballerosamente, tomar asiento.

—Buenos días Wato-san.

—Ah, sí… buenos días… —la muchacha estaba tan pasmada que no opuso resistencia alguna al sentarse obedientemente, para después observar como Hosuke apagaba el fuego de la estufa y servía unos apetitosos platillos en la mesa: arroz, sopa mizo, el famoso curry de Pinoko, pescado a la parrilla y un enorme tamagoyagi decorado con un retrato de ella—. ¿Y a qué viene todo esto?

—Bueno, siempre eres tú la que cocina todos los fines de semana, así que quería sorprenderte.

—Y vaya que lo hiciste —recalcó un tanto divertida al ver su propia caricatura en el omelet japonés: se notaba que Sharaku se había esmerado mucho con ese desayuno —. Bueno… itadakimasu, Sharaku-Kun. Todo se ve muy apetitoso.

—Adelante, provecho — el chico la observó debatirse sobre qué probar primero, hasta que finalmente ella se decidió por el pescado que degustó sorprendida.

— ¡Está delicioso! Me alegra que te hayas vuelto más fuerte además de un buen cocinero, Sharaku — lo felicitó con toda sinceridad. — ¿No será algo relacionado con Pinoko? ¿Eh? —indagó Wato guiñándole un ojo. No era precisamente un secreto que Sharaku le profesaba cierto grado de adoración a la pequeña pelirroja.

_"Para sher un buen esposo, esh necheshario ayudar a tu esposa en la cocina"_ La imagen de la asistente apareció en la mente de Sharaku, haciéndolo enrojecer.

—A-algo así —balbuceó el ruborizado y calvo muchacho mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza para rascarse la frente—.Estoy practicando un poco lo que me enseñó Pinoko, también algunas recetas del Tío Tetsu…pero todavía me falta mucho —y lo decía convencido, pues la consistencia del recalentado curry de la autonombrada esposa de Black Jack no le parecía apetitoso en lo absoluto: le daba la impresión de que podría usarlo de pegamento en caso de ser necesario. En verdad que quería aprovechar al máximo todas las lecciones que su amiga le daba, aunque lo del curry todavía no lo convencía mucho…

— Mmmm… me pregunto qué estará haciendo Pinoko-chan en estos momentos…

Para esa hora de la mañana, la industriosa 'esposa' del doctor, siendo el ave madrugadora que era, ya se encontraba levantada y activa después de un generoso desayuno para dos. Y como era de esperarse, Pinoko era la cómplice usual de Largo, quien aprovechaba la usencia de Black Jack para trepar y dormir felizmente sobre los sillones.

Una empecinada telaraña le daba suficientes problemas a la pequeña asistente (aunque la araña ya había sido reubicada fuera de la casa con un recogedor). Si el Doctor Black Jack se ocupara de limpiar su oficina y detuviera las incursiones de Pinoko s la habitación, las arañas ya se habrían apoderado del sitio junto con montañas de polvo.

Estornudo: ¿o estaban hablando sobre ella en algún lugar o la temporada de alergias estaba dando comienzo?

La pelirroja abrió la ventana para dejar a los rayos del sol y al aire fresco entrar. Estaba segura de que sorprendería al Doctor cuando llegara, y todavía más segura de que todo ese ejercicio rendiría fruto, lo mismo que el hallazgo de ella y Sharaku. ¡Se estaba convirtiendo en toda una adulta responsable!

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Lo sabía tan ciegamente que ni siquiera se molestó en mirar el número telefónico antes de contestar.

— ¡Buenos días, chenchei! ¿Eshtá bien? ¿Llegó sano y salvo? ¿Ya deshayunó…?

La lista de preguntas con las que bombardeó a su supuesto 'esposo' era interminable.

—Veo que madrugaste, Pinoko — el oscuro doctor sonrió de lado, alejando el auricular debido a que la voz de su asistente subía unos cuantos tonos cada vez que él llamaba por teléfono—. Te aviso que ya estoy en Sanzugahama, Clínica Tatsumi.

El sitio era una pequeña clínica rural, humilde y limpia, nada ostentoso. El actual Doctor Tatsumi estaba sustituyendo a Kowa en su actual clínica por el momento, así que el Dr. Kowa, a pesar de sus años, era un interno haciendo su servicio social y, por lo tanto, el único doctor oficial del lugar. Uno de los detalles que Black Jack prefirió omitir fue el hecho de que su futura dieta en los próximos días se compondría únicamente de arroz y sopas instantáneas, o cualquiera de los alimentos que los buenos aldeanos dieran por pago o cortesía.

—…sí, Pinoko… te manda saludos de su parte… cuídate… regreso pronto… te traeré algo… ¡y no dejes que Largo duerma en los sillones de mi oficina!

Sabía que el ultimo comentario sería en vano, pero igual…

Tan pronto dio por terminada la llamada, volvió su entera atención al Dr. Kowa. Ese hombre bajito y calvo, de pobladas cejas y de ojos péquennos, redondos y brillantes, que asomando risueños detrás de un par de gafas.

—No cabe duda de que esa señorita cuida de usted—comentó dándole un sorbo a su té matutino—.Sera una gran esposa.

—Lo es.

La frase no fue precisamente una pregunta, si no una especie de afirmación susurrada y casual. Lo mismo la sonrisa que cruzó levemente el rostro del doctor, aligerándole las cicatrices y el corazón, tan sólo un instante antes de volver a su frio y duro talante.

Ambos tenían asuntos que atender y este no era un viaje de placer para reencontrar viejos amigos…

—Vera, Doctor Black Jack, no lo esperaba, pues sé que es un hombre muy ocupado. Gracias por venir—agregó el hombrecito con familiaridad.

— ¿Dígame, de que se trata exactamente el caso tan 'fascinante' que me mencionó en su carta?

—Lamento no haberle llamado, pero apenas instalaron el teléfono… —dijo en tono apologético, sacando de un reducido archivero una carpeta—pero bien… Me "topé" con esta "peculiaridad"…—fotos de Budas y deidades hindús y mesoamericanas invadieron la mesa sobre la que ambos bebían un té que se enfriaba rápidamente— investigué la anomalía… casos recientes. Y encontré que usted fue uno de los cirujanos que atendió a uno de "ellos" hace aproximadamente un año, no necesariamente por la misma patología claro…

A Black Jack le irrito todo ese 'misterio'; aparte de las fotos de ídolos antiguos, el resto eran simple recortes de revistas, y extractos con anotaciones del libro "_Mu:_ _El Misterio de la Cultura Primigenia"._

—He tenido demasiados pacientes Doctor Kowa, y no es posible recordar con detalles tan vagos.

—Esta "patología" es algo que resalta a la vista —el hombrecito se llevó un dedo a la frente—. De individuos notables se sabe que un tal mago Panputta coincide en el cuadro, y utiliza semejante malformación para hacerse de dinero. Intente contactar al taumaturgo, pero su asistente me negó una cita o una llamada, alegando indisposición…

—Junm, tal vez ese farsante detestaría que le quiten el trabajo.

El doctor de mayor edad ignoro el venenoso comentario. Ese 'muchacho' si que era difícil, pero verdaderamente necesitaba su ayuda… así que continuó…

—Ejem, también, hace unos dos años se escuchó de la desaparición del Conde Goblin, un aristócrata excéntrico, dicen que su hermana también desapareció en circunstancias misteriosas hace como 15 o 16 años, fue un caso muy sonado. Los miembros de esa familia tenían fama de ser un tanto retorcidos y malvados, pero dueños de una inteligencia sobresaliente. Pero bien, no hay que mezclar la realidad con la ficción.

Kowa apuro más té caliente en la taza de su visitante. Los nombres sonaban vagos, como titulares de periódicos amarillistas….

—En su carta mención— "un caso sorprendente, impensable, e imposible para habilidades promedio." Lo hizo parecer urgente, pero veo que no fue sino un embuste de su parte.

—Jovencito, serás el doctor más afamado del planeta… pero le debes algo de respeto a tus mayores—el metro y treinta de estatura se irguió en un intento de apantallar al oscuro cirujano—y también se lo debes a los pacientes futuros, pasados, o presentes.

Black Jack rió. A pesar de ser un hombre sencillo, el Doctor Kowa era una autoridad cuando de velar de otros se trataba: reconoció errores y su propia ignorancia, aceptó ayuda, en inclusive la busco… demasiados médicos de alto rango preferían perder un paciente que corregir faltas propias. El prominente, ilegal cirujano no podía sino admirarle. ..

—Bien, únicamente le pido que me especifique los síntomas.

Había un entendimiento mutuo en aquellas sonrisas de complicidad.

—No sea impaciente, en la noche lo sabrá. Pero si desea averiguar más lo llevare con la matriarca de la aldea.

Kowa no ocupó decirle más. Entre más rápido se enterara de todo, mejor

Siguieron la senda de barro, húmeda aún por el roció, mientras las libelas azules y rojas revoloteaban y se cruzaban con ellos hasta llegar al hogar de la matriarca: la cabaña era antigua, faltaba poco para que el resto del pueblo la auxiliara con su renovación. La luz del interior era difusa gracias al contenido del puchero que ahumaba sobre el fogón, donde las chispas saltaban entre las maderas sobre el suelo.

—Pasen—la voz quebrada los instó. La mujer era encorvada, pequeña con los años, la piel tostada y arrugada por el sol y el trabajo de campo. El cabello gris fue lo primero que sobresalió: Black Jack se sintió incomodo, pues la mujer lo examinó como sopesándolo. Debería de estar acostumbrado, pero el aire materno de la mujer le trae ciertos sentimientos a flote.

—Es un vándalo fuereño, no será nada bueno —respondió la anciana con su voz de rama seca—. No toda la gente de afuera es como tú o Tatsumi.

Kowa, todavía risueño, se sentód e rodillas frente a la anciana en señal de respeto.

—Matriarca, es el hombre del que le hable, vino a ayudarnos. Es el Dr. Black Jack.

De nuevo, la anciana recorrió al oscuro cirujano de arriba abajo: no parecía muy convencida.

—Debe ser un charlatán, es demasiado joven… y esa cara llena de cicatrices no me inspira confianza… parece un criminal con ese mechón blanco en la frente… los muchachos de ahora…

—Pese a sus años, es el mejor cirujano del mundo entero.

En voz baja, Kowa le susurró al oscuro doctor que la matriarca solía comportarse así con todos los fuereños (incluido el mismo Kowa cuando apenas llego) , "Pero seguro luego te toma cariño."

—Ya sabe que no me gustan los muchachos fuereños. Los últimos visitantes de fuera destruyeron mi ídolo, la estatua del lobo que mi familia había conservado por centurias…—con un dedo arrugado, señaló un ídolo en el nicho familiar.

Un sonido como de campanas proviene del rincón al otro lado del cuarto. Black Jack ve un tótem roto: un lobo de terracota matizado en con blancos y azules, o mejor dicho, trozos de un tótem. Las piezas, como si de un cascaron roto se tratara, envolvían otra figura: la forma le recuerda a los pinos usados en boliche, pero el material era iridiscente, blanco como la porcelana, pero más diáfano, resonante como cristal.

Aquella reverberación empezó a crecer, hasta convertirse en algo parecido a una campanilla; fue entonces que tanto la anciana como Kowa descansaron su atención en el objeto, alertas con el sonido que crecía como su nerviosismo.

—Salgamos—la indicación de la anciana fue entendida por Kowa. Parecía saber algo que Black Jack no.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó el clandestino doctor , tomando todo aquello por superstición.

—Nada de peros, muchachito, ¡soló salga!— la orden de la matriarca fue inmediatamente obedecida, a lo que profirió unas cuantas protestas una vez que Black Jack la cargo sobre su espalda para ayudarle, a pesar de sus negativas a que un 'fuereño' la sacara de su hogar. Tan pronto estuvieron en el exterior, Black Jack pudo ver al resto de los aldeanos afuera de sus respectivas casas.

El sonido de cientos de campanillas parecía extenderse sobre el valle, y Sanzugahama se estremecía.

—Está temblando…

**Notas de autor: **

Aunque la mayor parte de mis intereses en el fanfiction se centren en Dragon Ball, no pienso dejar esta historia a medias. No les prometo actualizar seguido, puesto que me encuentro ocupada con otros proyectos tales como "Cien de sus voces" (una colección de 100 drabbles sobre Dragon Ball, de los cuales solamente llevo 60) y la traducción y ligera co-autoria de "¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?" , que también pertenece a Dragon Ball.

Perdonen la tardanza, y gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Recomendaciones:**

"**The Ocassional Robot Waiting for Godot"** por Seikan Houki [id:5899119 ] es un crossover de Metropolis y BJ. Aunque los drabbles están en idioma inglés, abarca personajes de diversas series de Tezuka, tratando cuestiones universales como el amor y la humanidad. Muy recomendable.


End file.
